The periodic, nondestructive testing of large structures, such as passenger vehicles, is important to assist in the evaluation of structural integrity. For example, aircraft undergo nondestructive testing in order to detect structural variations or changes such as structural fatigue. An example of a aircraft component that is periodically inspected for structural changes or variations is the outer surface of the fuselage. However, the size of the fuselage makes nondestructive testing a difficult undertaking.
One approach used for nondestructive testing of an aircraft fuselage and other large structures involves a trained operator performing tests with portable equipment. This approach has a number of drawbacks including that it is a slow process and requires a specially trained individual. Another approach used for the nondestructive testing of large structures utilizes a robotic vehicle. The robotic vehicle automatically maneuvers itself to the test subject and performs nondestructive testing at various points on the test subject. However, this degree of automation results in high costs and complex systems. Additionally, the proper mounting and alignment of testing devices is difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a method for navigating a nondestructive evaluation device that addresses one or more of the foregoing deficiencies or other deficiencies not implicitly or expressly described. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus for navigating a nondestructive evaluation device that addresses one or more of the foregoing deficiencies or other deficiencies not implicitly or expressly described. Furthermore, other desirable factors and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.